


Burning, Blooming Desire

by Virage



Category: Kara no Kyoukai | The Garden of Sinners
Genre: F/F, Kissing, Spin the Bottle, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 06:18:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20304844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Virage/pseuds/Virage
Summary: Shiki and Azaka are dispatched to investigate rumors of mysterious fairies at Reien Girl's Academy. While canvassing the campus, the girls get roped into playing a game of spin the bottle. Azaka winds up kissing her rival, and she tries to reconcile the sweet taste on her lips with the emotions she feels towards the girl whose very existence seems to defy explanation.





	Burning, Blooming Desire

Azaka rubbed her arms in an attempt to ward off the cold. She briefly thought about using her magecraft to warm herself, but decided it wasn't worth the risk of accidentally setting herself on fire again. Out of the corner of her eye, Azaka watched Shiki tug at the sleeves of her own uniform, probably to see how easily they could be torn off if she had to fight in the nun's habit-like garment. Azaka wasn't keen on letting Shiki intentionally destroy the uniform, even though Touko had procured one seemingly out of thin air. 

“Quit fidgeting like a five-year-old,” Azaka said, brushing past Shiki. Strands of delicate black hair brushed against Azaka's cheek as she moved to take the lead as they walked down the breezy outdoor corridor together. The decorative plants lining the cobblestone walkway did little to shield them from the biting wind, and Azaka began to think she should've stayed behind Shiki, in order to use the taller girl as a windbreak.

“Where are you dragging me now? We've struck out every time you thought you had a new lead,” Shiki said, to the back of Azaka's head as she followed behind the shorter girl. “At this rate, I'm going to graduate out of my fake class before we solve this suicide case.”

“Shut up. I heard one of the girls in my class has some private information, so we're going to meet her in the library. And lest you forget, the victim had friends, so you'd do well to keep your mouth shut and just stand there looking pretty so you don't offend anyone.”

“Oh? Did you just say that you think I'm pretty?” Shiki said, leaning over and speaking directly into Azaka's ear. Azaka stumbled slightly, but quickly righted herself before stomping off. “Wait. Don't tell me…” Shiki gave a mocking gasp. “Is this one of _those_ all-girls schools?”

Azaka whipped around, glaring daggers at Shiki while she walked backwards. “Listen, jerk. Reien is a proud school, and I won't let you badmouth-” The last word caught in Azaka's throat as her foot slipped on a loose stone. Shiki covered the distance between them in a single elegant step, grabbing Azaka's wrist and pulling her close before she could fall on her rear. Azaka's forehead gently brushed against Shiki's chin, close enough that she could feel the warmth of the other girl’s body against the cold winter air. She brusquely pulled herself away from Shiki, shaking her arm like it was infected to release it from Shiki's grasp. A few students who witnessed the incident began whispering to each other, hiding their smirks behind hands when Azaka gave them a death glare.

“Ugh, let's go, you perv. Try not to grope me in front of my classmates, alright?” Azaka heaved open an ornate wooden door. The smell of old books assaulted her immediately, as rows and rows of tired old tomes lined the walls of the brick building. It looked completely in character for such a musty old institution like Reien, and the back corners furthest away from the sunlight were favorite places to meet to exchange information or counterfeit materials. Azaka lead the fake student through maze-like bookshelves, deep into the bowels of the building.

“I'm surprised you know your way around the library. After all, I've seen your grades,” Shiki said. Azaka paused, as if a book caught her eye. When Shiki caught up to her, Azaka swiftly threw a sharp elbow into Shiki's ribs, eliciting a soft grunt from her victim. Azaka raised a finger to her lips and shushed her. She knew that she didn't stand a chance against Shiki in a fight, bareknuckle or otherwise, but she still felt that she had every right to discipline her on her turf. Their footsteps continued down the hallway until they came to a clearing. A group of girls sat in a circle on the carpeted floor, a smattering of manga and snacks strewn about. It was a place to hide away and relax, away from the eyes of some of the stricter teachers. Azaka was aware enough to know that this was one of the more innocent diversions available at Reien, however.

The assembled students looked up with barely-concealed disdain. "How can we serve you, Your Highness?" one girl said with a sneer. What upset Azaka more, however, is how the girls nearly swooned when Shiki stepped into view.

"Mind if we join you?" Azaka said, in her most sugar-sweet voice.

"Oh, of course. Here, your friend can sit next to me!" the presumed leader of the girls said, scooching over. To Azaka's immense annoyance, they only made enough room for one person. Shiki daintily sat in the proffered spot. Azaka had to push two of the girls apart to make enough room for herself, on the opposite side of the circle from Shiki. 

Azaka cleared her throat. "So, I was wondering if any of you could tell me about the girls that are going off campus, for, shall we say, extracurricular activities. In particular, I would like to know… What the hell are you doing?" The girls were completely ignoring Azaka, as their leader reached into her bag and produced an empty glass bottle. Placing it in front of Shiki, the girl addressed this mysterious stranger.

"Here, our new friend can have the honor of the first spin!" she said, looking dreamily at Shiki.

"Girls, please, we don't have a lot of time. Can you tell me if…" Azaka's words halted in her throat as Shiki's hand grasped the bottle. Giving Azaka a smirk, Shiki sent the bottle spinning. Azaka gulped as the bottle began to slow as it pointed in her direction. To her immense relief, it passed her knees and stopped, pointing in the direction of a mousy, bespectacled girl sitting to Azaka's left. She could feel the girl bounce on the balls of her feet as she realized what was about to happen. Shiki slowly padded over, as the crowd of young women began to whisper in hushed tones. Her target was frozen, her mouth flopping open like a caught fish. Shiki gently removed the girl's glasses, handing them to Azaka.

"Leave me out of this!" Azaka said, but her protest fell on deaf, reddening ears. She held the eyewear as if they were radioactive, her fingers still feeling the heat from the girl's face on the frames. Despite her protestations, Azaka couldn't pull her eyes away as Shiki lifted up the girl's chin and placed a firm kiss on the girl's lips. Azaka was close enough to hear the soft, wet sounds of the make-out session. The girl melted at Shiki's touch, her shoulder brushing against Azaka, then leaning her weight fully into her. Shiki pulled away, and the girl collapsed to the floor, her face bright red. The other girls tittered when Shiki returned to her spot. Scowling, Azaka placed the girl's glasses on her chest.

The game continued. Azaka was thankful that the bottle continued to pass her by. She remained a spectator, watching as the girls kissed each other and hearing their groans of disappointment when the bottle would slow down near Shiki, only to pass her by. Azaka felt like a pervert, watching these girls clumsily press their mouths together. Well, it's not like she herself was one to talk. The only experience she had came on boring nights with Fujino, with their hands and lips groping about in the dark. With on-campus entertainment options so limited, boredom quickly led to experimentation.

Soon, it was Azaka's turn. She just wanted to get this over with, so she could see if she could get any answers from these airheaded girls. Sighing disgustedly, she took the bottle in hand and gave it a hearty spin, hoping it would shatter into fragments and put her out of her misery. She closed her eyes, hoping it wouldn't be a girl in one of her classes.

After what felt like an eternity, she opened her eyes again. To her immense annoyance, the bottle pointed straight at Shiki's knees. Azaka's eyes followed a line from the tip of the bottle to the area where Shiki's thighs came together, and the cleft that lay hidden there. She shook her head, unable to bear looking at what she could only assume was a shit-eating grin on Shiki's face.

"My hand slipped, obviously," Azaka said. "I get a do-over."

The bottle was snatched away from right under Azaka's grasping fingers.

_Forgive me, Miss Touko. I have failed in the task entrusted to me,_ Azaka thought. _I have murdered your employee. Please convey Shiki's remains to her family. I have taken the liberty of cremating her, to spare them the pain of gazing upon her disfigured corpse._

Azaka's butt felt like it was made out of lead as she dragged herself towards Shiki. She had no idea why these girls would swoon over a slob with terrible manners that looked like a guy. Well, for some girls, that last part might've been the key attraction. When their knees touched, Azaka swallowed enough of her bile to raise her head. Shiki's face was placid, betraying no emotion. Her brown eyes were as deep and foreboding as an abyss. Azaka wondered what mysteries lie behind those eyes, if Shiki truly had a connection to the Root. Did Shiki have the same calm expression when she plunged her knife into someone's breast? She closed her eyes and puckered her lips, planting a quick peck on Shiki's cheek. This only earned Azaka a poke in the back.

"On the lips, Kokutou! Get on with it," said a voice from behind her.

Azaka licked her lips, suddenly very aware of her completely dry mouth. She put a hand on Shiki's cheek, feeling the the well-defined ridge of her high cheekbone. Strands of dark hair tickled the back of Azaka's hand, as she felt the warmth of the girl's ivory skin. She parted her lips and moved closer, until she could feel Shiki's breath on her face. Their lips touched gingerly at first, Azaka feeling an electric tingle run up her spine when she tasted Shiki on her tongue. Shiki moved her lips in time with Azaka's, letting the younger girl control the pace. Azaka could feel the vague sensation of their chests rubbing together, but her mind was too busy with trying to remember to breathe for her to give it much notice. Shiki's hands held Azaka's shoulders, a welcome support as Azaka's own hands were busy clenching the hem of her dress in a death grip.

Azaka pulled away as her lungs began to burn. A thin stream of drool ran down her chin. She heard the clocktower ring out the hour, but it sounded as if it was miles away. There was a brief commotion as the girls gathered their things and scattered like rodents, fearful to get back to their dorms before curfew. Azaka fell back on her rump, her head spinning. Shiki stood up and brushed off her dress with a bored expression on her face, as if cleaning dog fur from her clothing. Azaka's legs felt like they were made out of rubber as she got to her feet. She deliberately avoided looking Shiki in the eye, aware of how her own face was burning red. They left the library in silence. Azaka hoped the cold air would help cool her face, but her mind still felt as it was suspended by strings above her head. This wasn't her first time experiencing the taboo of kissing another girl, but this lightheadedness was completely new. She didn't understand this feeling, and as a result grew more agitated as they walked toward the dorm under a darkening sky. Licking her lips, she could still taste Shiki. She almost bit her tongue when she caught herself savoring the flavor. She balled her hands into fists as they walked under a trellis, its intricate latticework covered in the bony fingers of bare vines.

"It's your fault we didn't learn anything today," Azaka grumbled. "I told you to keep your mouth shut, didn't I? You just had to go and get those girls all in a tizzy, didn't you?!"

"I don't recall even saying a word," Shiki said, her arms raised in mock surrender. "But it seemed like your mouth was the one that wanted attention."

Azaka spun on her heel. "I was just going along with those brats and their stupid game! I never said that I enjoyed it!"

"Who said you enjoyed it?" Shiki touched a finger to her lips, her eyes narrowed to two thin, mocking slits.

Azaka had enough of this girl's attitude. She reared back with a punch. Shiki could explain how she got a black eye to Miss Touko when she got back. The distance between them was a bit longer than Azaka's reach, and she felt herself lose her balance as she tried to extend her upper body. Shiki avoided the attack as gracefully as a ballerina doing a pirouette, stepping to the side and catching Azaka around the chest before she could fall on her face.

"Careful. If you knock yourself out, I'm not carrying you back to your room." Shiki was close enough that Azaka could feel the warmth of her breath tickling her neck. Azaka flailed her arms to get away from Shiki's embrace. In her struggles, one of Azaka's hands grabbed something round and firm. She didn't think it was possible, but she blushed even more fiercely when she realized that she grabbed her rival's chest. She pushed away from Shiki with all her might, nearly knocking her down, and began to run back to the dorm. To a casual observer, she would look like just another student trying to make it back before curfew, but only Azaka knew that she was also running away from her feelings budding in her own chest.

Azaka's lungs were burning as she made it back to her room just in her nick of time. Shiki slid in through the doorway right behind her like a cat, not a drop of sweat on her face. Azaka closed the door and sat on the bed, glad that she wouldn't have to climb in through the window to avoid the dorm supervisor again. From out of the corner of her eye, Azaka watched with morbid fascination as Shiki pulled her dress over her head.

"What are you doing, perv? Go get changed in the bathroom," Azaka said. She couldn't help but stare at the areas where Shiki's feminine curves met toned muscle.

"No need. This is fine." Shiki tossed the discarded dress into a corner of the room. "I didn't bring a change of clothes anyway." She stretched out like a cat, lean limbs glowing in the light of the lamp.

Azaka pulled a nightgown from her dresser and got changed herself, once she was sure that Shiki wasn't looking. Shiki was just wearing generic underwear, nothing frilly or fancy, and probably purchased at a drugstore, but something about the taboo nature of setting another girl in her undergarments sent Azaka's pulse racing, just as it began to calm down after her sprint back to the dorm.

"I'm going to sleep now. You better not wake me up the next time you go for one of your midnight walks," Azaka said, climbing into the lower bunk. She particularly disliked the blast of cold air that rushed into the room after Shiki made her escape out the window, and having to get out from under the warm covers to close it. Pulling the covers up to her chin, she rolled onto her side. The room was plunged into darkness when Shiki turned off the lamp. Azaka listened to the creak of the ladder at the side of the bed as Shiki climbed into the top bunk, and of the slight groan of the wooden slats as they took the weight of the girl.

Azaka stared into the darkness, wondering why her heart wouldn't stop racing. There's no way she actually enjoyed that kiss, right? That was just her origin reacting to a taboo. She couldn't help it. It was the same as a cat getting high off catnip, just part of her biology. Certainly, it was the same deal as the fluttering feelings she always got around Touko, the thought of a student-mentor relationship becoming something more simply arousing her origin. Of course, Touko's good looks, and her rather hands-on method of training didn't help matters.

Figuring she was simply overthinking things, Azaka squeezed her eyes shut. She repeated the mantras that Touko taught her to clear her mind. Just as she felt the clouds of sleep rolling into the canyon of her thoughts, she heard Shiki get out of bed and descend the ladder. Rather than hear the sound of the window creaking against the ancient frame, however, Azaka felt the weight of Shiki's body climbing into her bed.

"No vacancy. Go back to your own bed," Azaka mumbled.

"I'm cold," Shiki's voice whispered in the darkness, next to Azaka's ear. At such a low volume, it added a sensual tone to Shiki's normally deep voice.

"Then maybe you should put some clothes on. Besides, you never complain about the cold, even when you're stomping through snow in that leather jacket."

"But if I catch a cold, I won't be able to use my eyes to catch those fairies. Come on, use your magecraft to warm me up. Unless you're willing to grope about in the dark while I'm bedridden. Just like you groped me earlier." Shiki teased Azaka by running a fingertip along Azaka's cheek.

"Shut up! That was an accident!" Azaka said, hoping her outburst wasn't overheard by a patrolling dorm supervisor this long after lights out. "But geez, fine. I'm only doing this so you’ll be quiet and go to sleep."

Shiki rolled over onto her back. Azaka placed her hand on Shiki's stomach, feeling the taut muscles underneath her fingers as she spread them out across the skin, her index finger tracing the depression of the navel. Her hand gently rose and fell in time with Shiki's gentle breathing. Just as she was taught, Azaka began to play the music in her mind that wove the spell controlling her heat magic. She rubbed her hand around to distribute the growing warmth, moving it around in a circle from the base of Shiki's breasts, along the ridges of her ribs, to below her navel and back again. Several times, Azaka's fingers brushed against the band of Shiki's panties, and she wondered how the older girl would react if she slipped them just a little bit lower.

"Alright, geez. You're gonna melt me at this rate, Toaster," Shiki said. Azaka pulled her hand back, surprised at its warmth. It burned with a heat just as boiling as a spot right under her own belly. Seems like she allowed her subconscious thoughts to interrupt her prana flow. Azaka made a mental note to work on her meditation.

Shiki shifted around, until she was on top of Azaka. Before Azaka could complain, Shiki brought her lips down onto her mouth. Shiki's kiss was primal and passionate, and her tongue made its way through Azaka's lips. Azaka bucked her hips, pressing herself against Shiki's crotch. She entangled her tongue with Shiki's, tasting the other girl's sweetness right from the source. As suddenly as it began, the kiss ended, leaving Azaka with a burning desire for more. She ran her tongue around her mouth, savoring the taste. A familiar fluttering feeling took root in her heart. Azaka wondered if Touko went through similar experiences during her own time at Reien.

"What was that for?" Azaka said. She was too tired to even try to sound indignant.

"Just showing you that I can do it better than you can." Shiki rolled off of Azaka and crawled under the covers. She was soon asleep, her breathing slowed as her face adopted the same slack visage as a corpse. Azaka wondered if Shiki ever dreamed, or if her connection to the Root made such things impossible. Then again, it was impossible to tell what was going on behind those eyes even when she was awake. Anyone caught delving into the deepest parts of Shiki's subconscious might encounter a personality that prefers to remain hidden, especially on a snowy night, after everyone has gone to sleep. Azaka decided to put off any thoughts of her blossoming feelings until tomorrow. It could wait until their current case is put to bed. Then, perhaps, she could figure out if this fluttering feeling was just her origin, or something even deeper in her heart. She closed her eyes and basked in the warmth, secretly glad that she had Shiki all to herself, at least for one night.

**Author's Note:**

> This story began as a smut fic where Azaka catches Shiki stealing a knife from Reien's cafeteria and blackmails Shiki into sex, but I decided to turn it into a slow-burn fic instead (pun intended).


End file.
